Holiday Cheer
by velveteenMemoirs
Summary: He couldn't believe the snarky bastard wanted him to wait in extremities-freezing weather, just so he could go change his shoes. Really, there was only so much he loved his boyfriend. One-Shot. 'HaruMaru.


**Rating:** T - Future AU, major fluff.

**Disclaimer:** Takeshi Konomi-sensei owns Prince of Tennis and its characters; I solely us them for writing funtimes.

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I've definitely noticed how many more ideas I've been sprouting lately. Thanks go to my updated music library (hooray~); inspired greatly by Gackt's "Arritake no Aide". Feedback is always appreciated~.

* * *

Eyelid twitching, mouth descending into a frown that could send Sanada-buchou's scowl to shame, a certain pink-haired youth sneered as he popped his gum. He didn't even bother to care when part of the spearmint substance became stuck to the corner of his cold, chapping lips. He couldn't. He was simply too fixated on the no-where-to-be-seen, silver-haired bastard of his boyfriend. In fact, he was beyond tempted to simply pay a homeless person to sit where he stood with a sign that read obscenities before announcing a break-up.

Unfortunately, he had been so excited when Niou had called; he had forgotten his wallet in his other pants. Damn.

Forced to rub his arms for even a brief moment of warmth, the redhead's teeth jittered briefly when he shuddered out a breath. As if fate hadn't already proclaimed its large distaste on the poor twenty-year-old, it was Christmas Eve; and regardless of how much he enjoyed the decorations and snowfall, well… Obviously, it wasn't the least bit healthy standing in four inches of it while clad in only knee-length plaid shorts and a mid-sleeve dress shirt. He hadn't even bothered to put on an undershirt, and damnit, he had to fight off a blush and cross his arms when he felt his nipples react to the sever winds and climate drop.

Masaharu wasn't going to see daylight for weeks for this disgrace.

Additionally, if it weren't sufficient humiliation to make even his dad tear up, the rat-tailed prick had mustered the gall to ask him to stay there. With a soft tenderness in his face and eyes, a warm kiss and swift apology his only reconciliation, Marui had been politely ordered to wait in impending snow for the other man. Whom he so dared to call his significant other. Who so dared to ditch him there, as passer's-by sent him both pitying and incredulous looks; just so he could run back home and change his shoes. Apparently, the ones he'd arrived with were far too old for the occasion, and refused to escort his boyfriend back to his house anyway without firstly correcting his apparel mistake. Which, as Marui hugged himself and reclined against a bulky tree, brought up a very alarming and rather unnerving concept.

Since when had Niou Masaharu ever cared about whether what he wore was appropriate or not?

For gods sake, the pretentious atrocity had audaciously met his parents in only swim trunks! Damp, soaked-to-the-core swim trunks. On the day he'd chosen he wanted to try going commando again during his swimming indulgences. Oh, Marui had certainly introduced a new color of red into the spectrum, undoubtedly — not to mention how his parents had forced him to take charge of explaining to his younger cousin why they were dating. Since a): they were two guys, and b): why it was that Niou had persistently pressed his lower half against his own backside. Marui hadn't gotten the courage to visit his parents home — or even look at the child — in quite a while.

Sighing heavily, the redhead gave in to the now searing cold whipping against his naked calves, and was now sitting down on what was still bare bark, grass and partially-accumulating snow. At least his ass would be the only thing freezing over. Huddling himself into as small of a ball as he could, knees hugged to his chest and face hidden between them and his lapping arms. The memory was now quite the mood-lifter during depressing times, and he actually found the scenario far too farfetched to care about it anymore. It had at least given his parents a reason to want him to move in with his year-older boyfriend into his apartment.

Marui watched with what he refused to admit was jealousy, as a large mix of couples circled the main Christmas tree and the shops around it. He envied the submissive partners carefree looks and squeals of glee as each respectively received a gift from their dominant lover's. He so badly wanted to be one of those girls, who were bawling their hours-worth of makeup off when their boyfriend's presented them with a jewelry piece of some sort. Even if they knew it might be as fake as the silk tie their now-fiancé wore. He had rushed out of bed the moment Niou had announced he'd left work, and had asked him to head over to the park.

Huffing a breath onto his numbing fingers, he glared furiously at his surroundings, apathetic if anyone assumed it was directed at them.

All he wanted was a more normal Christmas this year.

Face going soft when he noticed the unmistakable head of spiked silver heading his way, he felt his heart clench and part of him felt like crying. Another part wanted to laugh so hard and loudly all of Tokyo would turn and watch as he "joy-peed" himself. But the bigger part of him felt absolutely pissed when he noticed Niou hadn't changed his shoes as he so dutifully had proclaimed he went to do. He just couldn't comprehend what was happening. He didn't even have the energy to move or blink when his lover crouched before him, face apologetic.

"Hey, Bunta." the silverette whispered worriedly, a heart-breaking smile tugging at him when the redhead grunted in response, "You okay?"

The need to burst from all three major emotions sounded so sweet to his ears, but the redhead surprised himself when he merely muttered a reply.

"No, I'm not okay, Masaharu," he sourly snapped, unfurling himself as he stood on shaky legs, refusing the silverette's help as he tried to walk away as fast as he could. "I waited forever —"

"It was forty minutes."

Stomping his feet as he began to feel full control of his legs again, Marui continued, "— _forty minutes_, in freezing cold snow, _alone_."

He flipped when the silverette placed a tentative hand on his retreating shoulder, painfully shoving it away as he tried hard to fight off tears. Damnit, now was not the time to show weakness!

Niou seemed to relent a little, a painful smile playing on his lips as he knelt on the ground on both knees, head bowed completely. The redhead scoffed, looking away before watching him once more, an incredulous kind of anger and curiosity surging through him. He had to give him some credit: he certainly wouldn't have to worry about a boring relationship. Wait, no, stupid thought! He was supposed to be contemplating a permanent separation!

"What are you doing?" The words left his mouth before he registered them as his own.

Niou seemed to shuffle a bit, but at the angle he was viewing him in, Marui didn't see any importance in it.

Growing more annoyed, he pursued, "I'm not some god you can worship, you know. Seriously, get off the ground. People are staring."

Abruptly, his heart leapt to his throat and threatened to stop beating all the same when his once averted gaze met a smiling Niou and an opened velvet box. Its contents were a silver ring with the cutest little jewel he'd ever seen, and briefly wondered if he was dreaming. He sincerely hoped not.

"No, you're worth more than a god could ever be to me; and I'm not getting off the ground or letting you leave until you answer me." Clearing his throat, he continued, "Will you, Marui Bunta —"

Face beat-red, neck and ears bright, the redhead frantically looked around as pedestrians watched their rather endearing scene with curious eyes. Good lord, he didn't think he would ever be able to live this scandal down, much less ever hope to face his parents now.

Glancing back at Niou, he waved his hand at his face in a dismissive manner before whispering rather harshly, "Stop this _right now_, Masaharu!"

Completely unfazed and otherwise persevering, the silverette continued, "— will you marry me?"

Regardless of the humility and past troubles he'd had with Niou, Marui couldn't believe what he was hearing. He burst out into a fit of laughter, before his legs gave out and he became level with the silverette, hot tears claiming his flushed face for who knew how long. Niou winced briefly when he felt the sharp sting when the redhead slapped him, but couldn't stop smiling as his overwhelmed lover croaked a "Yes" through his breakdown.

And maybe even if it was beyond what could be defined in the cliché spectrum, Marui couldn't bring himself to care.


End file.
